Locks & Keys
by ShirleyTemple1932
Summary: Demi Torres is the new girl at school and is intrigued by a mysteriously quiet boy in a black sweatshirt that nobody seems to like or is their more to the story than she knows. So Demi makes a list of things about the boy and is determined to 'unlock' every item. Jemi
1. Demi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock,Hannah Montana, JONAS/Jonas L.A. they all belong to Disney or respective owners.**

**A/n Demi,Joe,Nick,Miley,Lily all are 16 and Kevin is 17, Joe and Kevin are brothers Nick isn't there brother but….He just might turn out to be later on?**

This Diary Is Property Of Demi Torres Please Return if lost

or...ELSE!

Dear Diary, Today is Sept. 20 2005

I'm the new girl at school once again, since according to Dad his job needed him to move to New Jersey a.k.a the garden state.

Seriously what was the point since he was frequently away on business trips anyway.

We have moved a lot but I didn't think we would this last time since we'd stayed put so long in Texas.

My dad is a finance consultant and my mom picks up whatever job is available providing she has an idea how to do it.

But back to what I was saying earlier I'm the new girl again and today is my very first day at Wyckoff Senior High School also known as WHS for short and I'm a junior now since I'm 16.

School started last week but I wasn't there yet... Anyway my day started out like this.

My alarm clock went off at exactly 6:03 A.M and I got up to take a shower.

Next I grabbed a pair of denim jeans, purple long sleeve shirt and purple converse.

Throwing my long black/brown hair In a ponytail and went downstairs.

Pretty much the rest was the normal getting ready for school routine.

Once I got to school I went straight to the main office.

There was an old lady sitting at the desk typing on a computer her fingers flying across the keys.

"Excuse me" I said and she looked up the typing paused momentarily.

"How can I help you" She asked me.

" I'm Demi Torres I came to get my schedule I'm a new student" I replied.

The lady opened her desk drawer and thumbed through some file folders until she pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Here you go ,welcome to WHS" she said handing me a map of the school along with my class schedule.

I walked back into the hallway,stupidly I looked down at the papers in my hands to see where I was supposed to be heading causing me to end up running into this girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Watch where you going retard" The girl spat.

"She must be stupid" a second girl with blonde hair whispered loudly.

Great first day and I already angered a popular girl you're off to a great start Torres I thought and kept walking.

It took a bit but I found my first class unfortunately the both girls from the hall was in my class.

There was two empty seats in the room one in the corner next to a boy in a baggy sweatshirt that looked way too big for him and the other next to hallway girl.

If her icy glare was any indication she would not be allowing me to sit next to her.

Instead I went to sit next to sweatshirt boy in the corner.

"Hi I'm Demi" I introduced myself to him.

He looked up at me fearfully in surprise but then tucked his head into his sweatshirt and brought his knees to his chest. then began fidgeting with a silver chain necklace that was around his neck.

"What's your name" I asked.

The boy curled tighter into a ball and I realized he wasn't comfortable being talked to and was trying to hide to feel safer so I stopped for the moment.

The teacher then entered the classroom next.

The teacher's name was on the board was Mr. Cassidy. His name.

"Alright attendance first" said clapping his hands together.

"Truscott, Lily" Mr. Cassidy called out.

"Present" the blonde girl from the hall said.

"Stewart, Miley" Mr. Cassidy called out the next name.

"Here" the brown haired girl from the hall replied.

"Grey,Joseph" called out.

"Present" The sweatshirt boy said very quietly.

"Grey,Joseph" repeated.

"He said he's here" I spoke up and Miley whipped her head around.

"How cute the loser made a friend" Miley cooed.

_ Lunch Time_

I entered the busy packed lunch room ending up at the end of the lunch line so i had to wait awhile to get my lunch.

After i'd finally gotten my lunch i looked around for an empty spot to sit there was kids everywhere and a group that seemed to be the populars.

I saw the boy from my classes … Joseph Grey alone at a table near the populars writing in a notebook.

"move it newbie" someone snapped behind me.

"leave her be Miley" a second voice sighed tiredly behind me.

"shut up Kev" Miley snapped.

I turned around and saw that Miley girl and an older guy with curly hair standing there, "sorry" i mumbled and walked away.

I sat down next to Joseph and he turned to look at me, "stop following me" he hissed.

That was the longest moment i saw his face and well he was…. HOT with these dark brown eyes and messy brown hair.

"dude you know this is the only empty seat in this stupid place" I replied opening my milk carton.

Joe sighed and went back to slowly eating his lunch and writing in the battered notebook.

We didn't talk the whole rest of the lunch hour though i noticed people staring at us especially that Kev guy.. what was it a crime now to sit with the quiet kid.

I finished my lunch and was mindlessly tapping the spoon on the tray when suddenly the Kev guy and some of his buddies stood up heading towards us.

I poked Joe to let him know and he jumped forcefully flinching and looked at me in confusion.

"how sweet the queer has a friend hope this one doesn't die" a senior's voice boomed.

Joe stood up shakily, "Nick isn't dead" he shouted loudly before quickly sitting back down.

"say sweetheart want to come sit over with the guys and i away from this freak" the senior said smoothly to me.

"She doesn't want to be anywhere near you Dylan" Joe spoke up.

"you're really starting to piss me off now Grey" Dylan told Joe.

"are you coming with us" Kevin demanded.

"honestly i have no aching desire too" I told them coolly.

The boys got up and turned to leave purposely shoving into Joe as they left , I noticed Kevin squeezed Joe's shoulder quick so fast if you'd blink you'd have missed it.

But if Kevin was part of the group being mean why would he comfort Joseph but i also was curious why they assumed he was gay and who was Nick?.

Hence the reason i made this list of things below to unlock about Joe

_1. Why Does He Never Talk/Smile_

_2. What's with the baggy clothes and the silver chain necklace_

_3. Who Was/Is Nick_

_4. Why do kids call him Gay_

_5. What is Kevin's mysterious motive_

_6. ?_

Demi Torres, age 16

**This is the first chapter of Locks & Keys sorry it's so short.**

I** Really Have no idea where i'm going with this idea i don't have a chapter 2 yet i'm just posting it because i like what i have so far**


	2. Joe

_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock,Hannah Montana, JONAS/Jonas L.A. they all belong to Disney or respective owners._

This Diary Is Property Of Joseph Grey Please Return if lost

or...ELSE!

**Dear Journal Today is Sept. 21 2005**

**Honestly yesterday was one of the weirdest days of my life, this new girl … i don't even remember what the hell her name is kept following me.**

**Like does she have a social death wish, hanging around me is a good way to get the entire grade to hate you right away.**

**Then it got even worse she angered Miley…..which isn't that hard nowadays, Nick was the only one who ever understood her.**

**Plus next my stupid brother and his idiotic friends started hitting on her, asking her to sit at their table and crap.**

**I really really hope today will be nothing like yesterday…**

**So my day started out same as usual with Kevin yelling in my ear to wake up then pushing me onto to the floor.**

**I dressed in my usual attire skinny jeans, gray t-shirt, baggy sweatshirt and converse.**

**I grabbed a piece of toast for breakfast not meeting my dad's cold blue eyes as he watched me with a sneer on his lips.**

**I don't get why he doesn't kick me out he hates me enough, maybe he just likes having a personal punching bag.**

**don't get me wrong he hits my brother too but not as much anymore because Kevin is strong enough to fight back, i probably could too if i wanted to but i don't try.**

**I got to school early and slipped into the empty music room, i came here almost every morning before school.**

**It was secluded from the main hallways, so basically unless you knew where you were going or very very lost you can't find it.**

**I think that's why i like it, it's a good place to think or play music, music is my only joy in life...well i had another joy but i don't like to talk about it.**

**I'd been thinking a lot about Nick last night and ended up writing a new song about how the kids don't understand us after those pictures came out.**

**I named the song Crazy...cuz that's just what Nick and i were plain Crazy. Music helps me feel like he's still there, Nick loves music as much as i do…...and no matter what everyone says HE IS NOT DEAD, I know what everyone else doesn't believe.**

_**Crazy Written By Joseph Grey**_

_**They Think I'm Crazy**_

_**But They Haven't Seen What I've Seen**_

_**Haven't Walked a Mile In My Shoes**_

_**They Think I'm Crazy**_

_**But They Don't Know The Whole Story**_

_**Except for You, cuz you understand**_

_**Sometimes I think we're one in the same, **_

_**two of a kind**_

_**They Think We're Crazy**_

_**But Their Just Livin' In Their Shallow World**_

_**Cuz we aren't crazy**_

_**oh noo, no**_

**So i was singing that song in the music room and guess who barges in …...yup it was that stupid Demi girl.**

"**did you write that" she asked and i refused to answer her just leaving instead but she followed me down the hallway.**

**finally i'd had enough, "look just go away, you'll have a better chance of people liking you here if you stay away from me".**

"**I just wanted to tell you, you have a nice singing voice and i liked the song" she huffed before stomping away.**

**I prayed this would be our last and only encounter of the day…..that really didn't work out too well for me.**

**So she kept looking at me in class all day and it was starting to freak me out just a bit, she approached me a lunch.**

"**How come you never smile" she asked as she opened her milk carton.**

"**i got nothing to smile about" I replied shortly, Demi seemed satisfied for the moment with that answer but i knew it wouldn't last.**

**She would pester me with questions relentlessly and i'd end becoming friends with her which was not in my plan.**

**Besides if she ever found out why everyone hates me and thinks i killed my best friend, she would be disgusted with me.**

**I saw Miley stand up from the corner of my eye and knew trouble would soon follow.**

**Miley walked briskly over to her table,"Hey, You're Demi right" she asked Demi.**

**I could sense this was an act, Miley was being too sweet and nice for my liking.**

"**yeah, I'm Demi" Demi confirmed.**

"**Great" Miley beamed,"i'm having a sleepover party tomorrow night, i'd like you to come".**

"**Oh, okay, i'll be there" Demi promised.**

"**Great" Miley said giving Demi a piece of paper with her address on it.**

**Miley strutted back to her table, if only Nick could see what she'd turned into now, i know she's grieving still but…..?.**

**After Miley left, I Turned to Demi, "don't go to that party" I told her and she shrugged,"i can do what i want".**

**I tried to convince her not to go to the party, Miley obviously was up to something….that wouldn't end good for Demi.**

**Damn it Nick, I Need You**

_**Joseph Grey**_

a/n so this was Joe's chapter, thanks for the reviews i was surprised so many were interested in this story.

By the way what did you think of the song I wrote it one night for this story when I couldn't sleep 


End file.
